Enterprises have traditionally viewed application development and information technology (“IT”) operations as two separate specialized areas. The development team tested new applications in an isolated development environment for quality assurance (“QA”) and if certain development parameters were satisfied, the application was passed to the IT operations team. The operations team would then deploy and maintain the application. However, with this approach, there was usually a long delay between application releases and because the development and operations teams worked separately. The development team was not always aware of operational roadblocks encountered by the IT operations team that would prevent the application from working as originally developed. In recent years, enterprises have moved away from developing their applications in discrete silos of specialization toward a continuous development cycle called DevOps (short for development and operations). DevOps emphasizes collaboration and communication between application development and IT operation terms. DevOps is typically implemented as a deployment pipeline of application development, QA, user acceptance testing (“UAT”), pre-production, and production. As a result, applications are developed more rapidly, more frequently, and with more reliability and increased user satisfaction when compared to traditional application development.